


I Hope You Dance

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:“I need you to pretend we’re dating…”





	

“I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

 

Azriel’s dark head jerked up from across the lunch table. “What?” he sputtered.

 

My cheeks burned. I pushed back my nerves and blurted out, “My friends thought that we were dating because we spend so much time together, and now they expect us to go to the prom together.”

 

I watched his throat bob as he swallowed. Azriel shifted in his seat, his fingers tapping against the table. Was he nervous?

I quickly decided that it was a stupid idea. I could just go to the prom by myself, or maybe I wouldn’t even go. Dances were foolish anyway. I could tell my friends that I had a lot of homework to get done, or that I was sick. I opened my mouth to tell him that when his gentle, calming voice met my ears.  

 

“I would be honored to be your date to the prom, Morrigan,” he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

I hid my smile behind a curtain of golden hair. Azriel was going to be my date. My best friend in the entire world, who I’d had feelings for what seemed like centuries, was going to be my date to the prom. 

 

A strong hand came into my line of vision as Azriel swept aside a section of my hair, placing it behind my ear. His fingers trailed down the side of my face, his hands shaking slightly.

 

“Have you picked out your dress?” he asked quietly.

 

I shook my head. “No. I wasn’t sure if you would want to go or not, so I haven’t gone shopping yet.” I swallowed nervously. “Would you maybe like to go with me? To find a dress?”

 

Azriel’s calloused thumb brushed across the freckles dusting my cheeks. I noticed that he always looked at my freckles while we talked. I didn’t think he realized he was doing it. “I would love to,” his voice was hoarse.

 

My cheeks felt bright red beneath my blonde curls. “Okay,” I said softly.

 

Just as Azriel was starting to lean in closer, his knee brushing against mine under the table, the bell rang, signaling the end of our lunch period.

 

Azriel pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before standing up. “I’ll see you after class.”

 

I nodded as I grabbed my textbooks and threw my backpack over my shoulders. I started to walk toward my next class when

Azriel called my name.

 

“Morrigan,” he said quietly. “I’m looking forward to the dance.”

 

“Me too,” I squeaked. I turned and swiftly left the lunch room, a huge grin plastered to my face.

 


End file.
